wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan Comics(Beta elements)
This page is where you can put your own comics that uses Wild Ones characters or related to Wild Ones. If using someone else's fan comics you must ask them for permission before putting it on this page. You must also ask permission from the creator before using anything on this page. Nothing on this page should be thought as real. Unlike the Fan Comics page, this page is where you will upload parts of the comics that were never release for the public to see. ' Unreleased Plots/Events 'FV scams a Cat Season 1 Beta Elements ( Part 1 -Part 100 ) ''' * '''Season 2 Myths 'Fortune Cup???' *Season 2 was planned to be called "Fortune Cup" after Part 100 of "FV Scams a Cat". However, the storyline was rewritten again and so was the name. *The prime antagonist was a hamster with a smoking cigar named "Master the Hamster". He had a remote that can summon the elements. He challenges Team Bowie to a tournament to win the Platinum FB Credit. However, it was just a plot for Playdom to hire "Master the Hamster" to eliminate Team Bowie forever. *The storyline was rejected for it's inconsistency and was replace with the Zynga Hades saga and an unreleased saga. 'Fv Scams a Cat (Season 2) cancelled' FV scams a Cat would have approached it's second season starting at Part 81. However Warren's computer had a breakdown and the comics about season 2 of FV scams a Cat and other comics that ever never release were completely lost forever. Note: They are no longer considered canon....The reason why Warren revise the story is because of..... *Reaper lack of creep factor and lack of motivation *Warren loves Samurai Bat and want him to stay in the comics *Team Bowie is too inconpetent in that version *Lack of Private Pervy jokes *Lost of another beloved character, but underdeveloped character - Private Bloody *Opion's design *Story inconsistency - No one dies in Zynga Hades *Story inconsistency - Zades is the master of Zynga Hades according to Private Bloody. Why is the title Opion the Master of the Zynga Hades??? Here is the plot of the unreleased comic part *'Part 81: Opion the Master of the Zynga Hades' Samurai Bat stays at Comic Heaven and Reaper never bust him out there and gives up. In fact, In this version, Reaper never had the ability to create portals. In Zynga Hades, a powerful monster named Opion is the master of Zynga Hades. In the new version, the character was cut out, but the character will be released in other comics. *'Part 82: Through the Fire' Team Bowie buried Demonster the Hamster. Opion launches a fire attack against Team Bowie. Private Pervy uses a meat shield to deflects the attack. *'Part 83: Private Bloody!' Private Pervy is injured by the fire and Private Bloody sacrifice himself to defeat and kill Opion. 'CAT!' In CAT! there were many changes made for different reasons.This includes the plot, characters and places. 'CAT! (Season 1)' *'How That Happened (Episode 0)' **On the first page where it says in the box "Day 1", there would be more days. WildBrick142 forgot to add other days and later forgot to remove the Day 1 from the page. **Playdom wasn't planned at first page.. This is why there is a random black box (shilouette) and he is voiced by dark green/khaki green. **CAT! Would look different. **Doggie Crashalot would look different. **Crashalot's plane wasn't planned yet. This is why he comes in a strangely drawn plane and leaves in an awesome realistic plane. **Turtello Di Gallapagose would have Helmet, Armor and Cigar already. Now he finds it and then puts it on. *'Banned! (Episode 1)' **This was meant to be a special episode. It was changed to normal episode. **Turtello was meant to join the Group. **Crashalot would fly straight into the tower. It was replaced with an error making the jet go down into the tower because it would look and remind of the terrorist attack. *'Group Collectors (Episode 2)' **Vlad Petrela and Lola De Cat didn't exist. Other characters would join. **After the idea from Banned! was scrapped, Turtello would join in this episode. **Playdom would appear in person. Now he appears in a phonecall. **Crashalot's Jet would never get destroyed and he would never buy the helicopter. ***After the idea was scrapped, Crashalot's jet would never get repaired.Now it's repaired. **El Tigre would be the one who would "send the gift from Playdom". **Xan was meant to appear when the helicopter crashed. He would say "Yahzaa!". **Bartender who gives drink to Lola was meant to be shown. *'Fright Night (Episode 3)' **Before, this episode had very different plot. Playdom would go and bomb the base himself. The episode was also called "Night-Fright" before. ***Even earlier this episode would be called "Shock and Guns". **'Conversation between Playdom and Vlad was different. Dialogues were the same but it would go from box to box. Due to the limited space, their talk was placed on the other side of screen. **When Playdom screams "NOOOOOOOOOOO!", Daffy Duck says "What is wrong with these people?". Before he wouldn't be there but the space had to be filled. ***A mistake comes in. Daffy should say "pets" not "people". Its a mistake. ***Before instead of Daffy, Bugs Bunny would say this. He is unfinished so that's why he was replaced with Daffy. **Playdom's Money Bed would not be shown. *'Other' **First episode of season one would be called "First Encounter". Later it was changed to "Rescuing the Turtle". The episode would be about Turtello being resued from the destroyed Galapagos Island. **Characters like: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Niko Bellic, Luis Lopez, Johny Klebitz, Claude, Tommy Vercetti, CJ, Toni Cipriani, Victor Vance, Minecraft Human and many other were not planned first, then created, then removed from comics again because of copyright. After short decision they were added in comic again. 'Characters' '''''All of these were before changes were made. *A group called The Helpful 6 were meant to appear and help CAT! defeat Playdom. *CAT! was plain grey (Cat's main color) and wore different clothes. *There was no Lola and Vlad. They were different characters with unknown name. *Crazy Freak was meant to die in Season 3. *Crazy Freak would have his color switched to gray in Season 2 and use special attack named Chomp. *Zynga would appear in Wild Ones form. Now he appears in Zynga form and then he transforms himself to Wild Ones form. *There was no Angrybird or Richman. *CAT! would get killed in the real full final episode. *No Zombies. Ever. *The Great Shockwave was named Shockwave and looked like Shockwave in Transformers. Now he looks similar but more of a pet with robot parts. *Stunticons were planned. And then definitely scrapped. *Characters driving cars? No way. *A few characters were never planned. The reason is that there was no pets like Squirrel back then in Wild Ones. *El Tigre was orange. *Lionel didn't behave like idiot back then. Then he was. And now he pretends to be an idiot so he can trick everyone and defeat Playdom without risking too much. *Lola would betray the group as well. Then she would ask for another chance. *Crashalot would get annoyed when someone touched his helmet. *Viper and Assasinator had no actual designs so they didn't appear much. Beta Elements Gallery Fortunecup.jpg|The cancelled season 2 of Wild Ones Comics Jiraiya.gif|Private Pervy was going to be called "Jiraiya" Catpart68.jpg|Cloud Strife was removed from the minor characters to stop offending Hardcore Cloud Strife Fans Cowvscow.gif|WildWarren's earlier comics before "FV scams a Cat" Kakashi gets Busted.gif|Kakashi the Panda looks like David Bowie the Panda. It looks like Kakashi is a prototype name for David Bowie Puppyville.gif|Parody: Zynga's attempt to recreate their own version of Playdom's Wild Ones Zynga.gif|Another earlier comics Zynga3.gif|In the Beta Storyline, The Zynga goddess attempts to create her version of Wild Ones. Cool.gif|One of WildWarren's earlier fan art. 36372_140546109288870_4816510_n.jpg|Originally, Ruffy from Wild Piece would have a mustache. 13436_140296435980504_564958_n.jpg|Buster the Panda's older appearance 33989_142356265774521_8327730_n.jpg|An unknown comic part of the discarded "Fortune Cup" series Category:Copyright Category:Contents Category:Community Category:Fan Fiction